


Ah! Paris!

by plinys



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something magical about Paris in the springtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah! Paris!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palebluedot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/gifts).



There was something magical about Paris in the springtime.

Being here made her feel instantly at ease, as though there was just something in the air – freshly baked bread or another glass of wine – or a sound that reminded her of a childhood tune– untranslatable words shouted at her in what Angie could only hope was a good natured hello. Then there was the fresh air, or well _fresher_ air that that of New York, and the feeling of being surrounded by the arts.

That was how Angie would describe it later, recounting the details for her mass of siblings and her overly nosy mother over a thinly veiled interrogation disguised as dinner.

It was not often a Martinelli ended up on a plane to Paris after al.

Especially not in the company of another woman, no matter how honest her intentions were.

Yet even the thought of what was to come on her return to the states could not deter Angie from enjoying herself while she was in a more cultured and wondrous company.

Of course, there were other reminders, streets that Peggy carefully avoided as she led her about the town, drinks that were respectfully turned down, and wary eyes scanning a hotel room, that served to humble Angie. Reminding her that Paris had not been quite as magical as it was at that moment the last time the woman next to her was here.

Perhaps when Peggy looked about them she saw battles fought and lost, rather than the present of now.

What else could explain the way Peggy had seemed fidgety since their landing?

Angie had meant to ask her about it, but she had been caught up in the splendor of their arrival and simply hadn’t found a moment to pull her aside until they are finally all alone together in their hotel room (with two beds, though one would surely go unused).

“English, you alright over there?” Angie calls, as she settles down on one of the beds, reaching down to undo her heels as she speaks. Peggy makes no move to settle down, which serves as a warning sign of what is to come.

“Never been better,” Peggy says in a tone that is far too brisk to be her usual.

No, see the thing is – Angie knows this tone, it’s the serious business tone, the tone she uses when she’s had a long day at work or is on the phone with Howard Stark.

It doesn’t take much for Angie to put it together, after all, Peggy has never been a particularly good actor (even for a spy) and one sidelong glance is all it takes for Angie’s suspicions to be confirmed.

“English! You said this was a vacation!”

“It is,” Peggy insists, her voice much softer this time. “Or, it was meant to be.”

This wouldn’t be the first time Peggy had surprised Angie with a trip that turned out to be something else. The first time she had been surprised (especially since that had been her first real clue into what _exactly_ Peggy did for a living). After that incident though, Angie had just learned to roll with the punches.

It was sort of exciting – dating a spy, that is.

“Howard called on the flight over, you remember,” Peggy says.

“I thought you said he called about dry cleaning?”

“Yes well, he starts you off with something pleasant than quickly eases into the _A remaining Hydra faction might be taking up residence in a Paris theatre, be a doll and check it out_ ,” Peggy finishes, the last bit in a decent American accent, though it lacks the very much male tone that makes up Howard’s voice.

“What ever am I going to do with you?”

“Well, I could think of a number of things,” Peggy says softly, toeing off her own heels, before settling gracefully beside Angie on the hotel bed.

She always is like that, graceful in every moment. Some others might call it practiced, a tell of the line of work that she is in, but Angie always finds herself fixated on how easily Peggy can make a space belong to her.

Angie presses a kiss to Peggy’s cheek pointedly, but makes no more to go further, and a second later there are fingers drawing softly through her curls and turning her head so that Peggy can kiss her properly. The kiss is soft and sweet, but ends far too soon for Angie’s liking.

She’s certain that there is a furrow between her brows when Peggy pulls back.

“Why do I have a feeling you’re about to slip out on me, English?”

“Just for a little bit,” Peggy says, pausing to give her one last kiss. “You’re exhausted from the flight and the walk over, yes? Surely, a nap would be a good idea, and I’ll be back before you wake up.”

She is tired, but admitting that to Peggy now would mean losing the battle before it’s even begun.

“Or,” Angie says, drawing the word out, “I could come with you?”

“I’m just scouting a few places out, you’ll be bored terribly.”

“Well, then maybe you need somebody to keep you company – keep you on your toes, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh believe me I do,” Peggy says, and it’s longing in her tone that Angie knows to well. It’s a sign that Angie’s just about one this.

“I won’t make too much noise, and if you need an alibi, well here I am, darling American starlet lost and in need of assistance.”

“I suppose, if you insist-“

“And there’s always kissing in the alleyways as a distraction,” Angie finishes.

There’s a hint of pink on Peggy’s cheeks that Angie’s certain isn’t rouge. “Yes, alright, but you’ll need to change before we get going.”

“English, don’t suppose you could help me with that do you? This dress is awfully complicated, a lot of zippers and all, might need an extra set of hands to get it off me.”

“You’re awful,” Peggy tells her, before pressing a kiss against Angie’s shoulder blade.

“Staying in for twenty more minutes won’t hinder your mission will it,” she asks, in a faux innocent tone.

“No, I don’t believe that it will.”


End file.
